ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Levin
History : See Kevin Levin/History Personality Due to his complicated childhood and abilities, Kevin exhibited sociopathic tendencies as a child, he was willing to hurt and even kill anyone for pleasure/gain, such as attempting to derail a money train to rob it, even though it'd kill hundreds of passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of his countless hardships and struggles, feeling insecure about himself, as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He was paranoid to the point of considering everyone to be his enemy because, as he put it, "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Kevin's outlook on life began to change when he met Kwarrel, a fellow prisoner in the Null Void's Incarcecon. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Kwarrel helped improve Kevin's personality. By Alien Force, despite Kevin having become a con artist and an arms broker, he was more stable and somewhat mature. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were once his arch enemies, his personality and psyche improved to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally and boyfriend to Gwen. He told Ben he was grateful to them for changing his life. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, as seen when he attempted to sell the Rust Bucket II to Vulkanus for alien technology, although he intended to give the technology to Ben to help him, and conspired with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race. Though he can be cynical and insensitive, Kevin is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt. Though he is rarely open about it, Kevin does has a sensitive side, as seen when Jarett ate the Tiffin, the scene was so shocking to him that he fainted and when he thanked Ben for changing his life. Despite having adopted a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities, which are most evident while he was mutated in Alien Force, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of strong aggression and severe depression that jeopardized his relationships, especially with Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben for being a famous superhero and him being a freak. While he cares for innocent people, Kevin can be willing to kill, as he voiced to kill any villains that went after his family or the Tennysons. He also was willing to let Ragnarok die to avenge what he believed to be his father. Kevin is extremely protective of his cars and becomes upset if they get damaged, which happens on a fairly regular basis. Powers and Abilities Kevin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of almost anything through his body and utilize it in various ways. 'Energy Absorption' After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as blast of energy or (according to Dwayne McDuffie) use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the energy of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain himself. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Kevin can combine the DNA of two beings, which is what Servantis used Kevin for. Kevin was also able to absorb some of Servantis' energy to restore some lost memories and later use the energy on Argit and Alan to restore their memories of the Rooters. 'Matter Absorption' Kevin can absorb matter, coating himself in the substance, which allows him to take on its properties. His strength and durability will proportionally increase with whatever he absorbed. Kevin is able to absorb multiple materials at once and can apply a coating of whatever matter he has absorbed to someone else. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his part of or his entire body in the material as a second skin or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living construct of the material. The amount that Kevin requires depends on the density of the material, as a handfull of change was only enough to coat his forearm. While absorbed matter, Kevin gains regeneration and shape alteration. Kevin can repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid form or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the ceiling of a mine, repaired the seal of P'andor's containment suit, absorbed the containment suit morphed it around P'andor (fusing the arms together as makeshift handcuffs). He once used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent Diagon from controlling her mind. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kevin can absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid. For example, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage. He can also absorb bubblegum. 'Other Abilities' Even without his absorption powers, Kevin is stronger and more durable than an average human. Kevin is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. According to Dwayne McDuffie, this is normal for Osmosians to be able to do. Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia. Sometime before Deep, since Kevin can't use his powers while wearing his Plumber Suit, he made alterations to it, as well as Ben's and Gwen's, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine and find out specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers by investigating the scene of the battle several hours after the battle occured, greatly impressing Max. Weaknesses Abilities that Kevin absorbs aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Ben, who correctly guessed that they are only about 1/10 their full power. Energy that Kevin absorbs will dissipate over time or through use, so he is required to absorb more to keep using his energy-based abilities. If Kevin absorbs energy, the energy can cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability and can easily turn into an addiction. A strong impact can break off absorbed matter that has formed an outer layer around Kevin. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Osmosians Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of New York (Formerly) Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Incarcecon (Null Void) Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Residents of Bellwood (Formerly) Category:11 year olds Category:12 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:Rooters (Formerly) Category:Plumbers Category:Mechanics Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Matter Absorption Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Matter Manipulation (after absorbing matter) Category:Characters with Shape Alteration (after absorbing matter) Category:Characters with Regeneration (after absorbing matter) Category:Characters with Technology Manipulation (after absorbing energy) Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Voiced by Michael Reisz Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Voiced by Greg Cipes Category:Alternate Versions of Kevin Levin